Back to Summer-10 years later
by sodapop393
Summary: ten years later and everythings different. Nothing is the same. Belly and conrad are not together anymore. Takes place some what after It's not summer without you, but with a twist. First fic please be honest if you like it or not and I'll post more or take it down! Thanks to all reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-what will never be again**

Ten years. Ten years since Susannah died, ten years since Conrad dumped me, ten years since  
I've seen Jeremiah, ten years since I've been myself. After Susannah's cancer came back she took a turn for the worst. My mother was basically living at her house and I was left alone most of the time while Steven was away at college. I started to date Conrad it was a dream come true. He drove up every Friday and stay till Saturday night those two days were just bliss as we were only together just me and my love. Conrad.

I remember one time he drove up just like he had done a million times before I looked forward to seeing him just like always.

"Hey" Conrad said as he drove up

"Hey yourself, stranger." I smirked back

He just smiled at me and in that smile he had me I was his and only his. It was hard for us to start dating again after he walked in on me and Jere kissing that day at the campus. But as much I loved Jere he was my friend and if I crossed that line who knows what would happen if we could always be friends so we agreed to not be together that way. I think it was for the best it brought us closer together we could be completely be honest and our friendship was even better. As for me and Conrad after that night in the motel and him telling me and Jere to go to each other I called him. It was a little ambitious for me but I stilled loved him and needed to know.

When I called it seemed like the phone rang forever but finally he picked up I didn't have to say anything he started the conversation "Belly why are you calling me is everything ok?" he questioned. "Hello to you too, Conrad. Yes everything's fine I just called because…" my voice stuttered off I don't even remember what I was blabbering about until he stopped me "Belly, stop blabbering I can't understand you." He said as his matter of fact Conrad way. I started talking again in a clear voice I sighed "Conrad, I called because I wanted to talk about that day. I know you know what I'm talking about. I am not going date Jeremiah he's my friend and that's it. And I know you told him he could have me and to go for it but that was a really assy thing to say!" my voice growing angrier! "I was not your property you can't just give me away! DO YOU HEAR ME? You can't just right me off I still love you Conrad despite the fact that you said terrible things to me!" I don't even remember starting to cry but I was. "Belly" Conrad Sighed "Stop crying I know you aren't my property I didn't mean it like that I just knew I can't love you the way deserve so I told Jere to go for it with my blessing so you both could be happy. Maybe I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry Belly. You know something I never stopped thinking about you." I stopped crying to find a huge smile on my face. "You haven't?" I said. "Every second was dedicated to you Belly…I-I love you too." That's all he needed to say and the rest was history. After that we started dating again.

We dated the rest of my senior year in high school up until the time Susannah died. Conrad didn't want to talk to me or open up about how he was doing he didn't even want to hug or kiss or anything. Until one day he came by my house unexpected. When I opened the door to see him standing there I was pissed! After Susannah's death my mom went into a depression and it was up to me to take care of her by myself. So when Conrad came I was a mess I hadn't slept in two days I was up with my mom she had had an episode and needed me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked while hugging him "I'm kind of a mess. I've been up with my mom." I said looking upset I could tell my face looked it but he didn't say anything like "oh I'm sorry" or "it doesn't matter your still beautiful".

"Sorry to drop by like this but I need to talk to you in person." He said looking somber. This was it I thought he's finally going to open up to me! "Belly" he looked down at his shoes. He wouldn't come into the house just stood there on the porch "I wanted to say this in person. After my mom's death I've been really messed up and I realized that…that I need to figure out who I am so I think it would be best if we broke up. I'm really sorry I know this is out of the blue." I started to cry, cursed him out and slammed the door in his face. How dare he I lost Susannah too and my mom is depressed and I'm all alone and he doesn't care! That was the last time I talked to Conrad Fisher. In ten years at least.

After Conrad dumped me I couldn't even cry my mom needed me and I had to step up and take care of her. I went to community college so I could live at home to watch over my mom. It was a hard time in my life Steven was having the time of his life at college, my dad had a new girlfriend and my mother was clinically depressed and I was about to join her.

"Belly we are going out and parting tonight whether you want to or not! You have to get out of the house your mom will be fine I promise my mom can watch her I if you want." Taylor demanded

"Ok, ok I'll go out" I put my hands up I defeat.

That night was the one of the best nights of my life I met a guy named Bobby he was rich, and single. He took an interest in me and I knew I could love this man if I wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-6 feet under**

**(10 years after last chapter)**

I was sitting there in the pew looking at the casket knowing my mother was just in there. She had been depressed for ten years now and after my dad married his newest girlfriend Candy she was found hanging in her closet. I knew it was a matter of time ever since Susannah died. I felt tugging at my hand to look over and see Gracie tugging at my arm.

"Mommy is it over can we go home now?" She said looking exhausted

"Yes, sweetie it's over we can go home now." I said trying to smile

As we walked out there was Jeremiah sitting on the steps.

"Jere" I said surprised I saw him during the ceremony but why was he still hear everyone else was gone. "What are you still doing here?"

"Hey Belly, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about Laurel She was a great second mom to me and I loved her." He looked sad but then he smiled and looked at Gracie. "And who is this" bending down to shake her hand.

"I'm Grace Conklin. But everyone calls me Gracie!" she said with a proud look on her face she was only 6 yet stronger than I could ever be.

"Hi Gracie I'm Jeremiah nice to meet you!" they shook hands.

Jeremiah stood back up and hugged me a long hug I forgot how much I missed his hugs. He pulled away first and looked at me and started to talk again. He said "So where's Bobby at?" I took a long breath and just said "Oh he couldn't make it he um he had to work he's on an um business trip and couldn't get back in time." Jeremiah just looked at me and nodded "Where is Karen?" I asked trying to continue the conversation. "She's at home she didn't want to intrude. So um Belly I wanted to ask if you and Bobby and Gracie wanted to come to cousins? We're going in a week and you haven't been there in a long time." I was surprised he asked oh course I wanted to go I hadn't been there since before Conrad broke up with me. "Oh I don't know Jere that doesn't sound like a good idea." He looked disappointed "Oh C'mon Bells we miss you I miss my friend. Please come!" He had a glimmer of hope in his eyes so how could I say no. "Oh alright we'll come. But um Bobby will still be out of town so it will just be me and Gracie." I said trying not to lead on about what was really going on at home. "That's fine Belly I'll see you two on Saturday than around noon?" he said looking so proud of himself. "Sounds good Jere!" And that was the end of our conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here's Chapter 3 I dont own the Summer i turned pretty all rights go to Jenny Han! Please review so I know if I should continue the story or if its completely horrible and review is welcomed! Thanks For reading:)**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Shhhh we don't say that**

The drive to Cousin seemed so long longer than it ever has before maybe because I haven't been there in so long. On the radio was "I will always love you" by Whitney Huston and it seemed planned by the universe just to make me more nervous than I already am. Gracie was sitting in the back playing with her Barbie's and had been asking me questions all week, questions I didn't want to answer so I avoided them as best as possible. "Mommy where's Daddy?", "Mommy is Daddy coming to the beach with us?", "Mommy who are these people where staying with?" I would just smile at her and say "In time you will know sweetie" and then she would go back to her dolls.

At last we drove up into the driveway and I turned off the engine and sat there in silence until Gracie said "Mommy are we going to get out of the car?"

Startled I replied "Yes c'mon".

I walked up the stairs almost shaking who was going to be there just Jere or Karen too what about Mr. Fisher and what if _he's_ there I can't even say his name. I took Gracie's hand she seemed scared to meet new people and was kind of hiding behind me, little did she know all I wanted to do was hide behind her.

Holding Gracie's hand I knock on the door. I have never done that before I usually would just walk in but it didn't seem right. After I knocked I heard someone walking towards the door and thank goodness it was Karen who answered. She was pretty, Karen had blonde hair cut to her shoulders, she was also around 5'5 give or take on inch or two, she was also very skinny but not in that I-see-your-bones way it was just the perfect-skinny way.

She smiled when she saw us standing and she than came and gave me a big hug and whispered how sorry she was about my mom. I liked Karen she was nice and funny the perfect girl for Jere. After we hugged she told us to come in and she called for Jeremiah.

"Jere come on down, Belly and Gracie are here!" She yelled up the stairs

"Coming" He yelled as he came down the stairs.

"Hey Bells! Hey Gracie, I'm so happy you both came!" he then hugged us both

"Gracie this is my Fiancé Karen." Jere said introducing Karen to Gracie

They exchanged hellos while Gracie clinged to my leg almost terrified of Jere and Karen.

"So Belly I thought you'd want to stay in your old room since there's two beds in there for you guys." Jere said smiling he looked so happy and I was glad. "Do guys have luggage or just yourselves?"

I laughed Jere was always a kidder and he could always make me laugh.

"Oh Jere, that's not even funny go out and get their luggage!" Karen smirked while hitting Jere's arm.

Jeremiah reached out his hand to get the keys so he could get the luggage I told him I could do it but he insisted so I didn't fight him. So I stood there and continued to talk to Karen while Gracie was still attached to my leg like glue but then as Jeremiah was coming back up with our bags (all of them like they weighed nothing) He smiles at the sight of Gracie attached to me and says to her "Aw Gracie you're not still scared of us are ya?" She looked even more terrified after he said that. Gracie gets very shy around new people she a lot like me at that age I suppose. But then after Jere said that I hear his voice.

"Like mother like daughter." He said

After I heard that I turned right around to see Conrad in a wet suit he must have just came from the surfing his hair was still dripping wet and his skin glimmered while the hot sun shined onto his arms and chest.

"Not too much like her mother I hope!" that was me...trying to make a joke.

"Aw don't say that Bells! Gracie would be a lucky girl to be just like her mother" Jere said touching my arm.

"I'm not a little girl I'm women!" Gracie said offended. I smiled at her and said "Oh boy she is just like her mother isn't she?" everyone laughed than Conrad walked down to greet us. He hugged me it was a distant hug like he wasn't really there but what did I expect from Conrad? That was just him. Then he bent down to shake Gracie's hand and she smiled at him and said "You're cute. Do you have a son my age?" Than everyone busted up laughing except Gracie who was waiting for an answer.

"Like I said like mother like daughter…Thanks Gracie but no I don't have a son I'm not married."

"You don't need to be married to have a son. Haven't you ever heard of a one night stand?" Gracie said looking so proud of herself for knowing that, while Jere and Karen started to crack up and Conrad just smiled at her.

"GRACE! What did you just say?" I yelled demanding to know where she heard that "Where did you hear that?"

"What?" Gracie said looking surprised that I was stunned she said that "I heard you yelling at daddy about one."

In that moment my face froze and went red everyone was silent and I looked at my little baby and knew sooner or later I would need to tell her the truth. But today was not that day.

"I don't know what you're talking about Gracie I haven't said anything like that to your Father. I don't know why you make stories up like this but it's going to stop." And I gave her a look and she knew to drop it and apologize. I felt bad for making it seemed like she lied when she didn't but I couldn't bear for everyone to find out like that. Then Jere God bless him went down to Gracie

"Hey Gracie why don't you put on your swimsuit and we can go swimming!" Jeremiah said while he winked at her

She looked up at me with hopeful eyes and I nodded at her "Yey, I'm going swimming! Mommy where's my bathing suit?" she said it like nothing happened.

"In your suitcase, c'mon we will go get ready." I than looked at Jere and he smiled like he could read my mind and everything that was going on he just knew just like when we were kids. It felt like old times again. But it wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Tradition never dies**

I rushed Gracie up into our room and took her hand as we sat down on the bed.

"Honey I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. I know you didn't lie. And I sorry I said that you did. But you need to understand what you hear me and your father say is between us not others so I would consider it a favor if you wouldn't repeat anything like that again. ok?"

Gracie smiled at me "I'm sorry too mommy I won't say anything like that again."

"It's ok honey. Do you have any questions about anything else you may have heard?" I ask cautiously.

"No, can I go swimming now?" She said it in her mom-let's-stop-the-lovey-dovey-stuff-and-have-fun kind of face.

"Yes c'mon" I got her in her like pink and orange polka dot bikini and I got into my respectable aqua blue tankini. I hate wearing it but I'm a mom now so I need to set an example for my child.

When Gracie and I walked out Jere, Karen and Conrad were all out at the pool already Gracie went running out she was warming up to Jeremiah and I could tell he liked the attention, he had always been good with kids.

"Jere, Jere, Jere can we go swimming now?" Gracie was dying to go in

"Gracie you're not going near that water until you have your floaties on!" I demanded

"Oh mom c'mon I'm a big girl now!" Gracie looked a little embarrassed but as her mother her safety comes first.

"Sorry babe, no floaty no swimming!" after a second of silence she gave in and I put her floaties on but when she was about to jump in Jere stopped her.

"Gracie you can't get in just yet; there is an old time tradition that we have to follow." Jere said with a devilish smile on his face.

The next thing I know Jere has my arms and Conrad has my legs and I'm being BELLY FLOPPED!

"Put me down! NOW!" the next thing I know I'm in the water "I hate you guys c'mon I'm 28 I think I'm a little too old for that!" I screamed.

"Mommy are you ok?" Gracie looked scared and then she jumped right in and swam over to me

"Yes I'm fine baby." Then I put her on my back and swam her around

"Jere come swim with me and mommy!" Gracie demanded! "You heard the lady get in there Jere." Karen said with a joking smile. So Jere jumped right in and Conrad followed along with Karen and we were all playing Marco polo for at least an hour or longer.

"Mommy I'm hungry" Gracie whined. Without thinking I said ok and jumped right out of the water and into the Kitchen once again in my mommy mode. I started making sandwiches for everyone I didn't even notice when he walked in.

"Belly" I jumped I had no idea he was there "What's going on?" Jeremiah asked

"What are you talking about Jere?" I had a thought to what he was really thinking but I didn't want to lead on that I knew. So I played dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about. I saw your face when Gracie made that comment earlier. Where is Bobby really at?" Jere said it and all I wanted to do was cry in his arms I knew he would understand but I couldn't not there not while my child was in the other room.

"Jere, I can't not now while Gracie is in the other room we can talk when she takes her nap…now what do you want on you sandwich?" I said trying to choke back tears

He understood I knew he would that was Jeremiah he always understood me that's why he was my best-guy-friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so this chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer live-my-life-the-way-i-want-2! Thank you so much for your support as soon as I read it I posted the next chapter and I hope you like it! I don't own the Summer I turned Pretty! Warning Sad chapter and deals with abuse!**

* * *

**Chapter 5-The truth is out**

After lunch I was dreading putting Gracie down for a nap because I knew what was coming "The Talk" and I didn't want to have it with anyone. What I went through was hard enough and only Taylor and Steven know and that was hard enough. But I couldn't avoid it any longer Gracie was getting cranky so I took her and put her to bed she fell right to sleep I then took the walk to the living room where Jere, Karen and Conrad were sitting waiting for my explanation.

"Is Gracie asleep?" Jere asked

"Yea she's asleep" my head bent down "I guess you want me to explain now"

"If you want to Belly you don't have to tell us anything you don't want to." Karen said as she walked over to me and gave he a hug. She really was perfect for Jeremiah.

"No I want to its time I told you guys no matter how hard it is…I need to get this out maybe saying it once will make it easier to explain to Gracie." I stopped sat down and took a deep breath I knew it would be hard to tell them what has been happing with me I couldn't even believe it myself "After I graduate from Community College I was dealing with a lot. I didn't have a normal college experience I wasn't partying and drinking I was at home with my depressed suicidal mother working her full-time job as if I were her because we needed the money and the benefits. So I worked her full time job, went to school full time and took care of her full time. It was hard and draining and I would go days without sleep. When I finally graduated I still worked her job sending it all in with her name so they wouldn't know it was me doing it all and I still took care of her all by myself. Steven was off discovering himself and I owed my mom my life I couldn't just leave, it wouldn't be right. Taylor finally convinced me to go out to a bar one night and said her mom could watch mine that I needed a break so I went. I noticed Bobby right away he was very handsome and he noticed me, he would send me all these drinks I gave them to Taylor because they were tequila and I don't mix well with that" I smirk at the memory of me Jeremiah and Conrad at this beach house drinking tequila, "well you guys remember our party that one summer. Anyways after that night we started dating and I knew I could love him if I let myself love him. Bobby was smart, handsome, successful, and protective if someone looked at me the wrong way he went off on them. It made me feel safe and that's what sold me to him was that I would be safe. So I married him I didn't have a big wedding…the wedding I planned with Taylor when I was 8 because I knew my mother wouldn't go and I couldn't deal with the questions so we eloped and Steven and Taylor were our witnesses." I took a breath a need a second to continue my thoughts.

"We were only married a few months when I found out I was pregnant with Gracie. We thought she was a boy I carried low which meant she had to be and the sonogram even said she was. We went out and bought all new things I was elated to have a little baby boy I knew it made Bobby happy to have his name carried on. While I was around 7 months pregnant my mom took a turn for the worst she was writing suicide notes and it was too much I couldn't keep doing this not while I was pregnant I needed to do what was best so I put her in a home where she would be watched and would be safe and I went to visit her every single day I never missed one." I stopped for a moment this part in my life is hard for me as is everything after it.

"I went into labor and it was a difficult delivery I was in labor for 37 hours Gracie was breached which means her feet were going to come out first than her heart rate dropped because the umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck so they then rushed me into a C-Section. They got her out in a matter of minutes and at first she wasn't breathing I thought I was going to die but then she cried and I was alive again, until the nurse told us we had a girl Bobby… h-h-he was so angry. I-I-I didn't understand why, who cares if it was a girl she was healthy now what else mattered? That's when it really started he blamed me for not giving him a son and he started drinking saying I spent more time with Gracie and my mom then him. I knew he was cheating I knew but it was confirmed about year ago." I started to cry and Karen gave me a box of tissues

"I walked in on him having sex with his secretary. When he got home that night we went to the basement so Gracie wouldn't hear. He didn't even apologize he blamed me if I was a better wife and mother and daughter maybe he wouldn't have cheated and maybe my mother wouldn't have been so depressed and maybe I won't screw up raising Gracie. After that I told him I wanted a divorce. He didn't take it well he accused me that Gracie wasn't his that I was screwing around on the side than one night when he was drunk Gracie said something I don't remember and he took out his belt 'I'm going to teach you a lesson if your mother wont' he said to her. Before he could even get a foot near her I went after that son-of-a-bitch! Gracie was screaming and ran into her room it got very physical he broke my wrist and bruised my ribs. I got a restraining order but he doesn't follow it he keeps coming back and it confuses Gracie. I haven't told her that we are actually divorced yet." I was fully crying now. I looked up and I could tell they felt sorry for me which isn't what I wanted.

"How do I tell my daughter that I failed her as a mother that I couldn't protect her or give her the family she deserves how do I tell her that?" I was now a full basket case.

"You didn't fail her you saved her" Karen said grabbing my hand "You are protecting her by getting away from him by divorcing him. You tell her you love her she will understand in time." Karen's face warmed me that's just what I needed to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

ok here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy it! please review! Warning it is a very very short chapter so I will put up chapter 7 to make up for it! I don't own anything!

* * *

**Chapter 6-You Again**

After I said everything and they all knew I was divorced I needed space so I went to the store and I asked Jeremiah, Karen, and Conrad to watch Gracie she would be waking up soon. As soon as I asked they accepted so I didn't hesitate and I was out of there fast I just needed to drive and get out of there.

"I won't be long." I insisted

"Take your time!" Jere winked

I shook my head at him teasingly and I was gone. Now where to go I didn't know where to go so I went to the food store because I had no idea what to do. That's when I saw him standing there.


	7. Chapter 7

**ok like promised here's chapter 7 to make up for chapter 6 being so short hope you like! I dont own anything! leave me a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Conrad**

After Belly told us what she had been going through I felt like such an ass. If it weren't for me she wouldn't have married that dick and wouldn't be so upset and alone right now. It was all my fault if only I could take that day back when I left her it was the biggest mistake of my life and seeing her again killed me because I still love her so much. She looks the Annabelle her hair he eyes, her lips I wonder if she kisses the Annabelle? Her kiss was magical it could make me forget everything and anything and only focus on us man I missed that. Her.

"Where's my mommy at?" Gracie said with a worried look on her face.

"She went to the store she'll be back soon." I assured her

Than Belly's phone rang she must have left it here by accident. All three of us looked at each other like could that be Bobby calling but before I could get the phone Gracie answered it and we all looked worried.

"Hello?" Gracie answered "HI! I have missed you so much. Oh were at the beach with some people mommy grew up with…No mommy's at the store now. She left her phone here."

All of us nervous Gracie had to be telling Bobby everything so I ran up and took the phone from her.

"Hello who is this?" I asked

"Who the hell is this?" a familiar voice answered

"This is Conrad. Conrad Fisher. Now who are you?" I demanded

"Conrad. I should have known it was you. It's me Taylor what the hell is Belly doing in Cousins? I'm going to kill her we had plans today!" Taylor said in her annoying little voice

"Hi Taylor." Jere and Karen looked relived when I said her name "Belly and Gracie are here for a visit, but I have to go I'll tell her you called bye." And I hung up before she could say anything else. That was a close one.

* * *

**Ok I realize this is also a very short chapter and I'm sorry if I get a review by tonight I'll post one or two more chapters otherwise it will have too wait till tomorrow or the next day...sooooo review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ok so thank you to cc and live-my-life-the-way-i-want-2 becasue your review inspire me to write more so thank you so much for your support and I truely mean that! Ok I know you guys want Belly and Conrad and I promise that it will happen but I won't say when just that it will;) and becausee you guys love it so much I think I will post two chapters tonight! Hope all my readers enjoy, leave me a review! I dont own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Conrad **

While we waited for Belly to get back Gracie started to get chatty and was revealing everything not only by saying by asking and getting me to confront what I wanted. Belly.

"How long have you known my mommy?" she asked

"Forever" Jere responded

"Mommy tells me a story before I go to bed I think she gets them from here." She looked around "yea she did when she describes it this is what I imagined."

"What else is in you mom's stories?" I had to ask I needed to know what Belly may have said about me.

"She says it's a magical place where no one gets sick or hurt or ever dies. It's always a about a girl who looks just like me and has an older brother and two boy friends who have her back. And they are all friends and even though she's a girl they include her because girls can do anything thing boy can only in heels at least that what Aunt Taylor says. But the boys never have names" She paused to think. "Anyways, the girl always has adventures like going to the boardwalk and having the boy she loves win her stuffed polar bear while he's looking at some other girl. Sometimes the stories get really good like that but then mom stops and says 'ill finish it when you're older!" Gracie looked disappointed

After that Gracie got distracted by Jere, he can be such a big kid himself sometimes. I think to myself that now I know Belly remembers, she remembers everything the good and the bad.

…

**Ok I know it's short and Im sorry but I'm posting chapter 9 right now so I hope that makes up for it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok here's chapter 9 as promised hope you like it! I dont own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Belly**

I was driving home from the store I couldn't believe it he was here. All I did was turn into the next row and there he was looking at cereal deciding which one to get when he looked up and saw me standing there staring at him. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Belly? Is that you?" he said walking towards me

"Yea it is. Hey Cam it's so good to see you again." I couldn't help but smile there he was the first boy who gave me his hoodie the first boy to notice me and tell me I was beautiful.

After are hellos we went to get coffee and talked I told him I was divorced and had a 6-year-old daughter named Gracie. I thought he should know and I knew he wouldn't judge me Cam never judged me. Ever.

"I can't believe you're a mom Belly. I bet she looks just like you, beautiful." I blushed "I always thought you would make a great mom."

"Oh stop!" I laughed. And he asked me out as 'friends' for tonight and I accepted. I couldn't wait my first boyfriend was back maybe he could help me get over my true love once again.

When I got back to the house only Karen was there she told me the guys took Gracie to the beach to build a sand castle.

"What's with the big smile? Did something happen at the store?" Karen said with a smirky smile

"I just ran into my old boyfriend, Cam. He asked me out tonight as friends and I said yes." I smirked

"OH MY GOSH! I will babysit don't even worry about Gracie!" she hugged me "This is amazing ok we are going shopping you need a sexy little outfit I'll go tell the guys go get ready!"

Before I could argue she was out of there and down the beach. And then I was trying on this sexy little black dress that Karen said I have to have. Just like Susannah had done so many years ago.

* * *

**Ok leave me a review and I maybe able to post one more chapter tonight but no promises if not than I will tomorrow and that is a promise! so leave a review! Thank you:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**ok so live-my-life-the-way-i-want-2 your reviews make me laugh they are so funny and they make me feel great about my story so thank you! so since you loved last chapter so much here is chapter 10 I hope you enjoy I will most likely post another chapter tonight so keep checking! I dont own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Conrad**

Jere and I decided to take Gracie to the beach to build a sandcastle and I thought it was a good time to see what else I could get out of her.

"Conrad, do you hate Aunt Taylor?" Gracie question as she gathered more sand around her.

"No of course not, why do you ask?" I was curious to know

"Aunt Taylor said you didn't like her when she came one summer" she smiled "Aunt Taylor tells me a lot she's my second mommy. My mommy says every little girl should have two moms just like she had." Gracie paused "Oh I wasn't supposed to say that. Don't tell mommy ok?"

Jere smiled and patted her head "Our secret"

The next thing I knew I saw Karen came running down the beach screaming for Jeremiah. I thought something was wrong but Jere seemed calm so he went up talked for what seemed like forever and she left and Jere sat back down.

"What's the matter why was Karen yelling?" I asked concerned

"Hey Gracie why don't you go get some shells for the castle ok?" Gracie agreed and left "Belly and Karen are going shopping, something about a sexy dress for Belly. You'll never guess who she ran into…Straight Edge!"

"What she ran into Cam Cameron?" I was surprised

"Yep and they are going out tonight." Jeremiah nodded "Karen offered to babysit and is insisting Belly get a new dress." Jeremiah started to laugh

I couldn't believe it she was back with Cam...again.

* * *

**I know its a short chapter I am sorry but more will come I have big plans for this story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**ok so here's chapter 11 it is like the shortest chapter I have written but its just a little filler chapter to get ready for the ones coming so I'm sorry but I promise chapter 12 and 13 are coming up right after to make up for 11 being short!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

After I got back to the house Karen and I ran past Gracie, Jere, and Conrad. I was kind of embarrassed I was acting like I was 15 all over again and Conrad was there with a front row seat.

There was a knock at the door "Mommy can I come in I want to dress up too." Gracie sound left out so I let her in and put some make-up on just like Susannah use to do for me.

"Gracie go ask the boys for duct tape please." Karen asked. Once Gracie left I looked at her

"Why Duct Tape?" I questioned "Because we need to tape your girls up your going on a date I use to do it when I was getting Jere to notice me. It works trust me." And she winked at me.

The next thing I knew I had my 'girls' taped up and I was going on a date and I looked good! I haven't felt so pretty in a long time. It felt nice to be noticed.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Conrad**

Jere and I were watching TV while the girls were getting Belly all ready for her big date with Cam. When Gracie came running down the stairs.

"Hey slow down there flash you'll hurt yourself." Jere joked

"No I won't" Gracie retaliated "Karen sent me for the Duct tape do we have any?"

"Duct tape why would you need that?" I question it was such an odd request

Jere started laughing "Yea it's over there Gracie." Gracie grabbed the tape and went back upstairs

"Why do they need that?" I was really confused

"Conrad, Conrad, Conrad your so naïve it's an old girl trick Karen did it to me when we started dating. A girl uses it to tape up her boobs so they look better. But Belly looks fine I don't know why she's using that trick Cam knows what she looks like." Then Jere was back to watching TV.

Belly was taping herself up for a date…that wasn't her, besides she never did that for me.

Gracie eventually came back down stairs and watched TV with us but then the doorbell rang and she sat straight up.

"Who is at the door?" she demanded

"That's you moms friend who she's going out with tonight." I explained to her. Gracie's face started to tighten up

"I thought she was going out with you." She said starring right at me "She said she was going out with an old friend that would be you!" she was getting really angry

Jere got up to answer to door "Hey straight-edge long times no see come on in Belly will be down in a minute." Jere shook Cams hand and invited him in

"Hey Jere, Conrad. Hi you must be Gracie it's nice to finally meet you." Cam was trying but Gracie hated him all ready

"Hey Cam come sit down" I offered trying to get rid of the tension.

"So" Gracie started "What are you intentions with my mother?" She was perfect she said it with a straight face

"Um excuse me?" Cam was caught off guard

"Well do you plan on marrying her because I was told only married men and women show each other there parts." Gracie looked proud of herself for making Cam uncomfortable, while Jere and I started laughing and couldn't stop until Belly walked down the stairs. God she looked beautiful her hair was curled and pulled half way up I had never seen her wear it like that before and she was wearing make-up for the first time I saw her as an adult women and then I looked down. That dress oh that dress I was jealous she was wearing it for Cam instead of me. She looked amazing!

"Belly wow you look amazing!" Cam glistened at her

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." Belly winked "You ready?"

"Yea let's get out of here." Cam started to stand up

"WAIT!" Gracie yelled and she waved towards Belly. Belly leaned down and gasped

"Gracie! You are not the mother I am and I never want to hear you say that to me again young lady! I guess I have to talk to Aunt Taylor again about what she says in you presence. Bye I love you be good!"

And Belly and Cam left. I felt like I was going to be sick I already missed her she is the one girl I ever truly loved and she's on a date.

"Gracie what did you say to your mom?" Karen asked interested on what was going on

"All I asked was if she has protection I don't know why she freaked out Aunt Taylor said you should have it on every date so girls don't get in trouble. Aunt Taylor always has some!" Gracie said. I couldn't believe Taylor would say that to a six-year-old!

* * *

Hope you all liked it, I put a little of Conrads feelings into this chapter Let me know what everyone thinks! all reviews welcomed!


	13. Chapter 13

**as promised chapter 13... I dont own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I got home from my date late. It was nice to hang out with Cam but the sparks were gone it really was just a night of friends and I think he knew it too because he didn't ask me out again and I didn't press it because the truth is I would rather be hanging out with my kid.

I snuck into the house tip toeing and shutting the front door softly when I turned around he was sitting there just watching me.

"You were out late." He said in his matter of fact Conrad way

"Yea I was, it was fun. How was Gracie did she behave?" I asked try to change the subject

"She was fine she's asleep since it's so late." He looked at me like I did something wrong

"Ok Conrad what's your issue? Ever since I got here you have been cold what's you problem?" My voice started to get louder.

"Me? I don't have a problem I just don't think you should bring random guys into Gracie's life it's irresponsible!" then his voice started to get louder

"How dare you! I do not parade men through her life Cam is just a friend and that's it ok and it's none of your business!" then he looked at me like he could see through my soul

"It is my business Belly because I made a mistake 10 years ago when I let you go and I know all the pain in your life is my entire fault and I'm sorry." Conrad looked so sad and he started to walk towards me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him we both looked in the other's eyes and we were kissing it was that wanting needing each other kind of kiss but it was also passionate!

We were making out like two teenagers, his hands roaming my body and finally cupping my ass and lifting me up a bit I responded by jumping up and wrapping my legs around his mid-section, he started walking to his room. When we were in the hallway he let me down and pushed me against the wall and started peppering kisses down my neck when I heard someone open their door, we stopped and turned around to see Gracie standing there with a devilish smile on her face with her arms crossed.

* * *

So who saw that coming? please leave me a review can't wait to read te feedback for this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**ok this chapter is for chocolate216! Thank you for the review and heres the next chapter as you wished!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

After last night things were weird Gracie stared at me and Conrad all day and would smile I think everyone knew what happened but I still had no idea what was going to happen with the two of us were we together or not. It was just like Conrad to leave me hanging once again and it can't be like this when I have a child involved.

"Conrad can I talk to you alone?" I asked I needed an answer

"Oh alone" Gracie smiled

"Yea sure Bells." Conrad winked and we walked into his room. Did he have to call me Bells he knew how I loved to be called that.

"Conrad what's going on with us? Are we together or was that a one-time almost thing last night? I need to know because Gracie is getting attached to the idea of us and I can't do an off and on again thing I have to protect her." I stood there waiting for answer feeling very vulnerable.

"Belly I want to be more than an off and on again thing. I love you I have always loved you and I always will. And I love Gracie and nothing would make me happy then to be with the two of you forever." He walked toward me and kissed me I started to cry I had waited so long for this moment and it was here.

"Me too" I replied and he just laughed and he grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs Jere, Karen and Gracie just smiled at us no one said anything they just knew we were together.

* * *

ok I know its short but I want to post a little something! More to come!


	15. Chapter 15

**I dont own anything...enjoy! WARNING short fluff chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Conrad**

My time had come to fix everything I messed up ten years ago I was finally back with Belly my love and Gracie who was just like her Mother. I loved both of them with all my heart and I'm so happy to have them even in my life even if Belly and I have only been back together a few days.

I took Belly and Gracie to the beach one night and we walked along the water Gracie was in between us and we would count to 3 and lift her up by the arms. She would laugh I loved that laugh I felt like her dad. She was such a smart little girl and I couldn't believe any man wouldn't want her to be their daughter. Gracie started to run ahead and jump through the water. This was my chance.

"Belly" I started

"Huh?" she answered

"Do you um think that um maybe one day you might remarry?" I stuttered

"You mean to Bobby…no never I will never remarry him." Then she turned to me "But I think I would like to be married again to the right guy." She smiled and kissed me


	16. Chapter 16

I dont own anything...

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Gracie and I ended up staying longer than a week at the beach and it was amazing Jeremiah and Karen had leave but they came down as much as possible. It felt like a real family me Conrad and Gracie. It put a smile on my face to see how he loved her he took care of her and she finally had a taste of what a real dad does for his child. He even taught her how to ride a bike like a big girl something Bobby promised but never did with her. That was a warming feeling. I felt safe and I loved it my true love was with me.

One night the three of us went to the boardwalk and Gracie begged us to go on the Ferris wheel. She is so much like I was at that age. When we got to the top and it stopped I was worried that Gracie may get scared but she looked excited to excited and I caught her looking at Conrad.

"Ok you two what's going on?" I demanded to know

"Belly I know we have only been back together for a month or so but we have known each other our whole lives. I loved you since we were little and I will always love you both of you." And he smiled at Gracie "Isabel Conklin Will you marry me?" He pulled out a ring it was so beautiful I had seen it before it was it was Susannah's ring!

"Mommy say yes!" Gracie was saying. I couldn't stop staring at the ring my face was stunned this is what I had always wanted and I now have it.

I shook my head "Yes I will marry you!" and I gave him my left hand. The ring fit perfectly like it was meant to be on my hand.

"Yey! I have a new Daddy!" Gracie was saying she was so happy. I knew she loved Conrad and I knew he loved her everything was going to work out.

When I got home I called Steven and Taylor they were both really happy but when I called I heard the other in the background they were seeing each other again. I couldn't believe they didn't say anything but I was too happy to care. I didn't want a big wedding so we decide to get married as soon as possible because Gracie would be going to school in a month and I wanted to be a family now! So everyone came down and we got married on the beach and Conrad barbequed it was so nice and beautiful. Just family Jere and Karen, Taylor and Steven and me my husband and daughter together forever.


	17. Chapter 17

ok heres chapter 17 enjoy...i dont own anything:) leave me a review! WARNING te story is going to take a little turn it more like a filler chapter for what I have coming up in the next few chapter the story I'm sorry to say is coming to an end:( But dont be sad because then I will just have to write something new:)

* * *

**Chapter 17 **

After Conrad and I got married we moved to Boston where he was offered a position as a cardiothoracic surgeon at a local hospital and we moved into a nice neighborhood where we enrolled Gracie into a great school. She loved it and made friends very quickly. And Conrad adopted her as his own daughter she now calls him daddy and it makes me smile every time. As for me I went back to college and got an even better degree what I want to do with it I have no idea but I have it and I have my family.

Jeremiah and Karen got married a year after Conrad and I tied the knot and Steven and Taylor are engaged Taylor wants it to be perfect so it will be a very long engagement.

By now Conrad and I have been married for 4 years. Gracie is 10 I graduated college and Conrad is a top surgeon in his field. I'm so proud of him. And are family is growing because we just had our second baby a little girl Annie.


	18. Chapter 18

**i dont own anything...sry for my chapters are sooo short I know its awful in my next stories I'll try to do better promise!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_5 years later_

"Where the hell is she?" I screamed at Conrad as we both paced in the living room

"I'm guessing she went to Brad's party after we told her she couldn't go." Conrad was growing angrier I knew it was only because he was getting worried

"Why does she do this to us what did I do for her to sneak off and not even leave a note!" I started crying Conrad hugged me

"Everything will be ok she'll come home after the party." I don't know who he was trying to convince me or him

"What if she drinks she's my blood we can't hold our liquor at that age you remember me drinking that young! What if she gets taken advantage of...my Baby!" I was hysterical

"Belly she's a smart young woman she won't drink and if she does or does anything stupid we'll kill her and I'll kill that boy!" He was trying to make me laugh it worked he could always make me laugh when I was stressed. Conrad was the greatest husband I could ever ask for.

We heard a car pull up and we looked out the window to see a police car in our driveway. We looked at each other and knew she had done something stupid. I went running out and Conrad followed.

"What's going on Officers?" I asked I was so worried

"This young girl claims you're her parents" the officer said

"Yes we are officer." Conrad answered "What has she done?"

"We caught her and a young man on the side of the road both completely intoxicated and well you know the kids these days they drink pull over and do something they shouldn't" the officer looked at us like I've got kids too I understand.

"Um officer so is she being arrested or what's going on?" I asked I felt stupid but I needed to know

"Since it's a first offense and she's under age she will not be arrested but there's a fine to be paid she was underage drinking and driving, and in car interaction which is all against the law this ticket needs to be paid ASAP or it will go on her permanent record." The officer handed us a ticket for $3,000!

Gracie got out of the police car and the officers left and it was just us and her. She was in BIG trouble.

"What the hell were you thinking young lady sneaking out drinking, driving, sleeping with boys! This is not you this is not who we raised!" I said while she sat there looking as if she was going to pass out

"Grace are you listening to your mother?" Conrad yelled

"Yea whatever I'm going to bed you can yell in the morning." Gracie snapped

Gracie went to bed as did me and Conrad. And right after I fell asleep Annie woke me up saying she was hearing people's voices in Gracie's room. Conrad and I looked at each other. No she couldn't she wouldn't have a boy in there after she was caught by the police!

We rushed to her room Conrad reached for the doorknob but couldn't do it

"I can't I can't go in there and see my baby girl in bed with some boy" Conrad got nervous

"Ok I'll go if someone is in there get me out of there because I'll kill him!" I assured him

I opened the door and ran in...

* * *

**So I know I jumped far into the future and this story is coming to an end soon:( sorry to say but i hope to write more! leave me a review:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**ok so sorry for not updating recently:( I'll try to do better I know this chapter is short as are my other and I'm sorry to be honest I really dont know where to go with this story so it will be ending soon. If anyone likes my plot idea and would like to take it and kinda make it their own I would be fine with that just message me to let me know becasue I would love to read it:) Please enjoy what i have written! I dont own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"AHHHH" Gracie screamed "Mom get the hell out!"

"What is going on in here? Conrad get the bat!" I yelled into the hallway

Conrad came running in "Get out of my daughters bed you little bastard!" Conrad Grabbed Brad if that's his name's arm and threw him out of the house

"How dare you!" Gracie screamed running after Brad and turning around to yell at Conrad "I love him!"

"You don't know what love is Grace." Conrad yelled back. I was holding Annie watching this fight I couldn't stop it even though I wanted to they both had tempers and it was going to get loud… quick.

"Yes I do" She came back

"No what you feel isn't love it's passion you are 15 you shouldn't feel either!" Conrad snapped

"You can't tell me what to feel." Gracie smirked

"Maybe not but I can tell you what to do." His voice rose

"No you can't you're not even my real Father!" Gracie ran out of the living room and into her bedroom and slammed the door

"Conrad, are you ok, she didn't mean it!" I ran over and hugged him while I was still holding Annie

"Yea I'm fine I know she didn't mean it but it still stings." He looked like he was going to cry until Annie made him laugh

"You're my daddy aren't you?" She looked so concerned

"Yes I am Annie" We all smiled I put Annie back to bed and Conrad and I made a plan of action to deal with Gracie.

Conrad and I woke up around 5am and packed. Went food shopping and called everyone. Then I went to pack Annie's bag and Gracie's bag I am throwing out all that inappropriate underwear the next chance I get I told Conrad. Than at around 10 am once everything was packed and Annie was in the car I went and woke up Gracie and dragged her to the car. Not that she even knew what was going on in the world she was so hungover.


	20. Chapter 20

**sorry for not updating sooner! i dont own anything...**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Conrad and I decided to take the girls to cousin School had just ended so it was perfect we planned on going anyways but now we decided to go sooner to get Gracie away from Brad and everyone else. I called Steven and Taylor They agreed to come as did Jeremiah and Karen we figured with that many people around she couldn't sneak out or do anything bad with us all there. I hope.

When Gracie woke up in the car she threw a fit "Where are we going you can't just kidnap me like this!" She protest

"Were going to Cousins!" Annie cheered

"Were going to Cousins!" Conrad and I said just as Annabelle had said it and started laughing

"What no I don't want to go to Cousins with you I hate you all!" Gracie screamed

"How unfortunate for you." I learned that comeback from my mom

After that it was a silent ride when we got there both Jere and Stevens cars were there everything was going according to plan.

Annie ran right out of the car and into the house

"I'm not going in there" Gracie protested

"Gracie shut up and get out of the car your mother and I have had it with your attitude now move your ass and get in there. NOW!" Conrad yelled and she did so, I went over and kissed him "how did I get as lucky as too have you as my husband?"

"Hey you two break it up" I heard Jere yell and he ran down and hugged me I missed his hugs he was my best-guy-friend he always understood me. Than Steven ran down

"Belly-button!" Steven said while picking me up "How's my baby sister?"

"Hey Steven" I hugged him long and he knew I wasn't ok I had cried on the phone to him the night before while Gracie was missing and he understood.

"Hey, hey its ok Belly we're all here for you guys" than he kissed my forehead Steven was a great big brother we had our difference but he had my back always.

"Isabel Fisher!" Taylor yelled "Come give your BFF a hug!" I hugged Taylor and then Karen came down and I hugged her too. Here we all where again, only grown up funny how we are all back again.

"Ok so tell me did Gracie have sex or what?" Taylor asked in her I don't care who's next to me or what face.

"Taylor!" Conrad, Jeremiah and Steven all said at the same time

"What?" Taylor asked she really had no idea what was wrong with that question

"That's my baby girl" Conrad said. "And our baby niece." Jere and Steven said

"Oh she's not a baby she's 15 I was 15 when I lost my V-Card." Taylor looked proud but Steven looked pissed. Everyone else looked uncomfortable.

"Ok let's go inside no body leave Gracie alone!" I said we all agreed and went inside


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for awhile I have a new idea for where the story will go so its taking more time so here is chapter 21 and I hope you all enjoy and continue to read and review my story! I dont own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The whole first day Gracie acted like a brat. She wouldn't talk and she kept getting sick she drank way to much last night.

"Where's Gracie at?" I asked she wasn't supposed to be alone

"She putting on her bathing suit" Annie said she had hers on already and was going swimming with Conrad, Jere, and Steven. Annie loved hanging with the boys just like I did when I was little and they treated her like a princess. Which of course she loved.

Gracie walked out in this itsy bitsy bikini practically naked

"Are you sure she didn't lose it before last night?" Taylor whispered

"Gracie what are you wearing?" I asked I didn't even remember packing that

"Um my swimsuit." And she walked out

"Wow she's got bitch down." Taylor scoffed

I knew that swimsuit was not going to go over well with Conrad he did not like her overly exposed especially now that he knew she was sexually active.

"Gracie what the HELL do you think you are wearing?" Conrad aggressively yelled

"My bathing suit duh?" Gracie said really sassy

"Go change. Now!" Conrad demanded

"No"

"You do what I say young lady" Conrad insisted

"No, you can't tell me what to do. Let me make this clear you. Are. Not. my. Fucking. father ok?" Gracie then ran out onto the beach

"Conrad" I ran over to him I knew that really hurt him he loved Gracie like his own and that killed him. Everyone was silent since they all saw that "Are you ok? She didn't mean it" I assured him

"Yes she did" he bowed his head he looked so sad

"Daddy I still love you!" Annie said hugging the back of his legs

"Aw I love you to Annie" Than he picked her up and they jumped into the pool together

I smiled Conrad was such a good dad he always watched them and made them feel special even though they didn't say so. Taylor offered to go out after Gracie I was hesitant but I knew Gracie looked up to Taylor so maybe she would open up and tell her what is really going on so I agreed and then was Belly-Flopped once again. Some things never get old even when you do.


End file.
